


Deception

by Milieva



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieva/pseuds/Milieva
Summary: She lied. Out of all the things she said on that beach, only one word of it was a lie. A rather important one.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 5





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Doctor Who fic I ever wrote. March 2007 feels like such a long time ago now. 
> 
> Though I have a few stories that technically follow on from it, it doesn't actually fit with the new order of events in those series.

She’d lied.

But it was for the best wasn’t it? 

If he couldn’t see her again, what did it matter? It wasn’t as if he would ever know.

It would be better for him never to know. He would have far less to worry about. The weight of the entire universe rested on his shoulders. The distressed life of girl in an entirely different universe didn’t need to be added to that.

But he had thought it, hadn’t he? The look on his face. He had some idea. The foggy memories of that night they’d had too much to drink in…what year was that? The future, but when? What did it matter? It had happened, cloudy or not, the fuzzy truth was still there.

“Just one.” Jackie stated simply. “Now, you are going to hospital."

Rose let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed back into bed. Just where her mother had procured that particular stethoscope, she may never know. But at least the child could pass as human.

Everything else had been the truth. 

They were going to be five, but her brother actually made it six.

One two-letter word. The greatest lie she had ever told, and it was to the one man she had ever truly loved with all her heart and soul.

Weakly, she lovingly traced the soft lines of her newborn daughter’s face.

Lillian Victoria Tyler.

A child who would never see her father.

Hadn’t he said never say never? Maybe Rose Tyler was not the only liar on the day.

Maybe someday she would see him again.

And then she would tell him the truth.

She’d lied.

***


End file.
